Roma
by L5436
Summary: Nessa fic os personagens não se conhecem, mas isso é só questão de tempo, afinal... Todos os caminhos levam a Roma. AU Oishi/Eiji, Inui/Kaidoh, Momo/Ryoma, Tezuka/Fuji, ?/Kawamura


Título: Roma

Gênero: Romance

Rating: K, talvez M nos últimos capítulos.

Pares: Oishi/Eiji, Inui/Kaidoh, Momo/Ryoma, Tezuka/Fuji, ?/Kawamura

Sumário: Nessa fic os personagens não se conhecem, mas isso é só questão de tempo, afinal... Todos os caminhos levam a Roma. AU

Capítulo Um: Um pouco de cada

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você tem vinte e dois anos e acabou de se formar, não só em Física como em Ciências Contábeis.

- Sim.

- E já é o melhor Analista de Riscos dessa Agência de Seguros, onde você trabalha todos os dias da semana fazendo cálculos, cálculos e cálculos.

- Sim, mas eu também faço tabelas e gráficos.

- E não sabe por que anda cansado ultimamente. Por isso veio até mim, que sou psicóloga.

- Sim. – Disse o rapaz arrumando os óculos. No momento estava deitado no divã. Já passava de dez da noite, mas era o único horário livre do dia. – Pois não á nada de errado com a minha saúde física, uma vez que preparo vitaminas altamente nutritivas...

- Você parece ser um gênio, mas... O que você tem é... Stress! Você precisa de férias! Isso é que está errado. Você precisa conhecer gente nova, ir para um lugar novo... Eu recomendo uma viagem.

- Entendi. Pensando assim tem oitenta por cento de chances de você estar certa. Eu estava pensando em ir para Roma. E quanto tempo você recomenda?

- Três meses.

– "Tem uma ótima faculdade de Matemática lá... Eu podia fazer uma pós-graduação".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O jovem continuava a pular. O treino estava cada vez mais desgastante, agora que o campeonato mundial estava chegando. Ele nem acreditava que já estava classificado. O importante é que era divertido. "Noventa e oito, noventa e nove...".

- Cem! – Exclamou dando um mortal ao descer da cama elástica.

- Ei! Vejo que acabou o treino de hoje. Isso é bom. Ah... Eu preciso falar com você.

- Hoi?

- Como você sabe o campeonato é daqui á três meses, em Roma. Então você precisa treinar muito.

- Sim...

- Para evitar complicações, você irá para Roma ainda esta semana e irá para um ginásio onde...

- Nya, férias! Ah... Desculpa...

- Onde você treinará muito e criará um novo solo. Nós contratamos o melhor preparador físico e ele irá acompanhar você nessa viagem.

- Isso vai ser o máximo, nya, juro que vou dar o meu melhor... Três meses!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Onze da manhã, dia quente, céu azul e um rapaz, que parecia mais novo do que realmente era dormindo... Tudo estava perfeito para ele, que estava no décimo sono.

Toca a campainha.

- Miau, miau! – O gato de alguma forma tenta acordá-lo. Toca a campainha de novo.

- Ah... – O garoto abre os olhos. Toca a campainha.

- Ah, já vai! _ "grita" quando vê que ninguém vai atender. Coloca uma camiseta, o boné e desce as escadas sem um pingo de pressa, pois ainda estava com sono.

Abre a porta e...

- Parabéns! Você acaba de ganhar o megaprêmio dos Refrigerantes Ponta! - disse um anunciante, completamente entusiasmado, para o rapaz a sua frente.

-...

- Você acaba de ganhar uma viajem de três meses de férias para Roma, com todas as despesas pagas! O que você tem a dizer?!

-...

- Vamos lá... Fale alguma coisa. Esta premiação está passando em rede nacional. – Disse baixinho.

- Ah... – O rapaz ficou vermelho – Mada Mada Dane.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Não acho que seja necessário.

- Mas é claro que é necessário. Você tem apenas vinte e dois anos e já trabalha á um bom tempo aqui.

- Há algum problema com o meu trabalho?

- Não. Claro que não. Mas você precisa tirar férias.

- Não. Eu estou muito bem com o meu trabalho. – O rapaz continuava olhando o chefe com uma expressão fria, mas isso era normal. No momento ele só sabia que não queria tirar férias, ainda tinha muito trabalho na delegacia.

- Você pode se um ótimo policial, mas é muito jovem ainda, precisa aproveitar.

- Mas...

- É uma ordem, eu sou seu superior. E você só vai voltar para esta delegacia em três meses.

- Entendido. - Baixou um pouco a cabeça, mas não que desse para notar, sua expressão continuava inalterada.

- Ah, e mais uma coisa. - disse o chefe pegando algo no gabinete. – Isto é um presente dos seus colegas.

Ele olhou o que lhe era entregue e sua expressão quase, quase se alterou.

- Três meses... Em Roma?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Pode entrar. – Disse um homem que estava sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira.

Um rapaz ainda jovem, com vinte e um anos, ainda, entrou e cumprimentou o senhor polidamente antes de sentar.

- Nós recebemos uma proposta de um grande laboratório estrangeiro. Foi nos dada carta branca para estudar todas as espécies de cobra pertencentes a este laboratório e em troca devemos produzir um soro antiofídico especial para uma cobra nativa de lá. Você pode ter acabado de sair da faculdade de biologia, mas... Acho que é o mais capacitado para nos representar lá, devido ao jeito que você leva com as cobras...

O rapaz, a essa altura, já estava de olhos arregalados, até porque havia sido uma surpresa. Nunca pensou que receberia um trabalho tão importante em tão pouco tempo, e ainda teria a chance de ir para o exterior.

- Muito obrigado pela oportunidade.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Como você já foi informado tem um trabalho muito importante a fazer. Foi escolhido entre pessoas mais velhas e mais experientes que você para o trabalho. Espero que não decepcione a nossa equipe médica.

- Não se preocupe, senhor.

- Na verdade eu não me preocupo, conheço a sua capacidade. Você vai ser o preparador físico de um novo atleta japonês que tem tudo para ganhar o campeonato mundial. Só faça o máximo para que ele não se machuque.

- Com certeza eu farei, não gosto de ficar parado vendo as pessoas se machucar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Meu filho... Nós até já fizemos a matrícula.

- Mas, mas eu não posso ir. Nem sei falar inglês, imagina italiano.

- É por isso mesmo. O melhor jeito de aprender outra língua é falando e praticando constantemente. Ir para o exterior vai ser ótimo para você.

- Mas... Eu gosto muito da sua comida, mãe.

- Não se preocupe meu filho. Você vai para Roma. Lá terá toda pizza e macarrão que você puder comer.

- Bem... Desde que tenha muita comida...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Viajar? Mas eu não posso.

- Como assim, meu filho?

- Eu tenho que te ajudar no restaurante.

- Meu filho. Você sabe que faz anos agora que os negócios então indo bem. Você não precisa ficar aqui sempre.

- Mas...

- A verdade é que você vai ir a trabalho.

- Ah, agora sim.

- Eu estou querendo expandir os nossos negócios, agora que temos condições e queria colocar uma filial do restaurante lá.

- E eu...

- Você vai para encontrar um lugar bom!

- Tá, mas onde eu vou ficar?

- Em um hotel. Já está tudo pago. Você ficará lá por três meses.

Continua...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Olá, eu sou a L.

Realmente gosto de PoT e essa foi uma idéia que eu tive. Na história, os personagens não se conhecem a princípio e vão parar no mesmo lugar por motivos diferentes. Alguns até já se encontraram no passado, mas a trama vai se desenvolvendo aos poucos. Ah, se eu esqueci de alguém foi de propósito.

Não acho que vá continuar esta fic imediatamente (ameaça), mas reviews me ajudam a trabalhar.

Beijos a todos que leram!!


End file.
